


Title of Our Sex Tape

by AnonDude



Series: Sex Tape series [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason Todd, Bottoming from the Top, Breeding, Creampie, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Outing, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Top Tim Drake, Twitter, leaked sex tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay and Tim make a sex tape. It gets leaked.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Sex Tape series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883521
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191





	Title of Our Sex Tape

"Smile for the camera, Tim." 

Jason was lying on his front on the hotel bed, legs spread, and he had grabbed his phone, pulling up the front-facing camera and pointing it back to where Tim was kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed, eating him out with enthusiasm.

Tim looked up, his eyes crinkling in a smile even as he buried his face deeper in Jason's ass. 

"Ohhhhh," Jason moaned out, and Tim winked at the phone camera.

Jason laughed. "Oh so that's how it is— Ahhh _ah!_ Fuck."

Tim chuckled against him and flexed his tongue.

"Jesus— fuck— oh my god _yeah_." Jason ground his ass back against Tim's face, and Tim let him, squeezing his ass cheeks harder and pushing his tongue deeper, thrusting it in rhythm.

"Unh, unh, _unh!_ Fuck, so good. Do I wanna know where you learned to do that?"

Tim pulled back after a few seconds with a small wet sound. "Maybe I'm just a natural." 

He gave another slow, deliberate lick, and Jason bit his lip, trying to muffle another moan. "You're definitely not," he panted. "That's your lying voice."

"Hm," Tim said, laving over his hole, and Jason gave a deep groan. "Conner," he eventually admitted, sitting back again. "But just as bros." He winked at the camera again. "Toss me the lube?"

Jason snorted out a laugh as he reached for the lube on the bedside table and tossed it over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, me and my bros eat each other out all the time too," he said sarcastically.

Tim popped the cap on the lube and dripped some over Jason's hole, spreading it around with his fingers and then pushing two in. "Don't say that like you haven't fucked around with Roy."

"Touché," Jason said. "Although I don't think we called each other bros." He gave a small moan as Tim worked his fingers inside him. "Kory pegged me once, though. As bros."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. The strap-on was fucking enormous, I don't know where she got that thing. Size of my fucking forearm."

"Jesus christ." Tim added another finger.

"It was sublime."

Tim snorted. "Size queen."

Jason just smirked. "Maybe so."

Tim stretched his fingers apart and then pushed them deeper, and Jason ground back against them.

"Oh no," Tim groaned, as a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Hm?"

"She definitely got that for Dick."

"Ugh, don't mention Dicholas in bed. Can that be a new rule? No mentioning family in bed."

" _You_ brought it up!" Tim protested.

Jason let his face fall straight down into the pillow. "Oh god, you're right," he mumbled, distraught, after a few seconds. "Dick definitely got plowed by that thing too."

"That's what you get for sleeping with his ex."

"I'm gonna need you to fuck that mental image out of my head."

Tim twisted his fingers and pressed hard against Jason's prostate, and Jason _writhed_. "Like that?" he asked.

"Ohhh-h-h-h yeah, yeah, fuck yeah just like that."

Tim pulled his fingers back, and then thrust them back in, pressing against his prostate again, massaging it.

"Uh! Uh! Yeah, Tim, oh god, fuck me. Tim, Tim, please, _fuck me_."

"Yeah? You're ready for me?"

Jason paused for a long moment, and then sighed. "Real life is such a buzzkill. I need to be able to walk tomorrow. Add another finger."

Tim laughed and complied.

"One of these days, though. One of these days I'm gonna clear my damn schedule and you're gonna plow me until I can't _move_."

Tim's voice dropped an octave, taking on a huskier tone. "Yeah? You want me to wreck you?"

"If I gotta be bedbound, I want it to be because I got dicked down within an inch of my goddamned life."

"God," Tim groaned, his head falling back as he worked his fingers inside Jason. "That's so hot."

"Mmm, you could do it too, with that big cock of yours. Bet it wouldn't even be that hard for you."

Tim felt himself flush, and Jason grinned, pulling two fingers across the phone screen to zoom in on his red face.

"Are you _blushing?_ Oh you're too adorable."

"Shut up."

"Is talking about your nice big cock too _scandalous_ for you, Timmy?"

"Oh my god, don't call me Timmy in bed. Or ever," he complained.

"What are you gonna do about it, Timmy?"

Tim made a small motion with his fingers inside Jason, and he gasped.

"Oh fuck, I'm ready now. Come on, put your cock in me."

Tim smirked. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He slowly eased his fingers out, and snatched up the lube again, slicking up his cock and standing up.

Jason zoomed the camera out again, and rolled his eyes. "You're insufferable."

"You like it," Tim shot back, rubbing the head of his cock against his hole. "Ready?"

"Yes _sir_ ," Jason said, turning his head to wink back at him.

Tim snorted. "I'd yell at you for that, but it's actually kind of hot. If only for the novelty of you actually pretending to respect authority." He pushed in, and Jason's eyes fluttered shut.

" _Ooh_ — you like my bad boy thing I have going on."

"Yeah, unfortunately." Tim eased forward a couple more inches.

" _Hahhh_ , oh, _fuck_ , so full."

Tim rolled his hips forward, pressing in the rest of the way. "Good?"

"Yeah baby boy. Fuck me."

Tim gave a small moan and his eyes fell shut. "Love it when you call me that," he sighed out, pulling back a few inches before fucking back into him, repeating the motion with a sinuous roll of his hips.

"Yeah, baby boy?"

" _Unh_."

Tim grabbed at Jason's hip bones and dragged his hips up and harder against him.

"God that's good." Jason let his head drop back down into the pillow. "Who woulda thought little Timmy was seriously packing?" he mumbled into it.

Tim blushed again. "Don't call me _little_ when I'm fucking you!"

Jason picked his head back up with a shit-eating grin. "Aw, but you _are_ ; like a pretty little porcelain doll. And I'm calling you surprisingly hung, that makes up for it."

Tim's blush deepened, spreading down his neck to his chest. "Stop talking about my cock."

It wasn't even _that_ big, but he supposed that proportionately it was a bit of a surprise. As much as he hated being reminded, he _was_ pretty tiny, and nobody was really expecting him to be well endowed.

Jason gave an unnecessarily theatrical moan. "Oh, but babe it feels so _good_. You sure you want me to _stop?_ "

"You're the worst." 

Jason snickered, and Tim snapped his hips forward harder, surprising a high, " _Unh!_ " out of him and almost making him drop his phone.

"Next you're gonna be calling me bro."

Jason laughed. "Mmm I think there's some sort of rule against calling your boyfriend 'bro'. Unless you want to go back to being fuck buddies."

"Not a chance. The hate-sex was good, but it wasn't nearly as good as _this_. You're stuck with me."

"Mmm _good_ ," Jason hummed. And then, "Wait."

Tim stopped moving. "Hm?"

"Pull out."

Tim carefully complied. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jason said, dropping his phone and rolling over, sitting up to pick Tim up by the waist and pull him on top of him.

Tim yelped as he was picked up. "Put me _down!_ " he shrilled, and Jason just laughed, scooting them up the bed and locking his legs around the backs of Tim's thighs.

"Hey handsome," he murmured, when he found Tim's face less than an inch away. "Fuck me like this, I wanna kiss you."

He pulled Tim's head down the rest of the way with a hand in the back of his hair, and kissed him deeply. Tim moaned low and kissed back, bringing a hand down to guide his cock back to Jason's ass.

Jason pulled back, panting, when Tim pushed back in. "Oh _yeah_ baby boy," he gasped. "Fuck, hold up a sec."

He picked up his phone again, and made sure it was still recording, before propping it up against the lamp on the side table. "Got to give our followers a good view."

"Why did I get involved with a flagrant exhibitionist?" Tim asked, rolling his hips up into him.

"Because it's hot."

"Debatable."

"And _I'm_ hot."

"Unfortunately."

Jason pulled him back into a kiss, one hand tangling back in his hair, and the other softly cupping his cheek.

They finally fell to silence then, just the sounds of kissing, muffled low groans, and the slapping of skin against skin filling the room.

Jason was the one to break away again quite some time later, as Tim began to speed up his thrusts.

" _Ah!_ " He let his head fall back against the pillow, his chest heaving.

"Fuck, Jay. You feel fucking _amazing_."

"Oh god," he gasped. "Right there."

Tim ground against him, and Jason let out a small shout.

"Ohhhhh fuck yeah. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Jason's voice started to rise in pitch and volume as Tim pounded into him.

" _Unhh_ ," Tim let out a small moan of his own.

"I'm— ah! Ah! Oh fuck! _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_ " Jason continued to get even louder, and there was a banging on one of the walls.

"You're disturbing the neighbors," Tim panted out with a grin.

" _Don't care_ ," he gasped out. "Oh! _Oh! Tim, TIM, OHHHHH FUCK ME!_ " The banging on the wall sounded again, but he ignored it. He grabbed his cock, stroking it quickly, and then he was coming, spurt after spurt streaking across his stomach and chest, a chant of, _'Oh! Oh! Oh!'_ s spilling over his lips.

Tim couldn't help the smile stuck on his face. Jason sounded _gorgeous_ , and it was flattering that all of that was caused by _him._

Jason dragged Tim's lips back to his and kissed him fervently, and Tim began to slow his movements as Jason came down from his high, until he was just barely rocking against him.

" _Unhhhhhh_ , fuck yeah, that was _so good_ ," Jason murmured against his lips, kissing him again.

"Good," Tim murmured back, trying to meet his lips even as his wide grin made it difficult.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You need me to take care of you now?"

"Please," Tim said, kissing him again.

Jason rolled them over so he was on top, and sat back with one last lingering kiss, putting one hand against Tim's chest for balance.

"Always such a gentleman," he said, rolling his hips fluidly, "making me come first."

" _Ah_ — I try," Tim panted, as Jason began riding him in earnest, rising up on his knees and fucking himself on Tim's cock.

Tim's hands found their way down to Jason's thighs, feeling them flex as he moved against him, and Tim groaned.

"Fuck, you're so hot," he groaned out. "Your _thighs_."

"Yeah?" Jason asked, squeezing his thighs against Tim's sides, which made him let out a long moan. "You like that? You like feeling like I could crush you with these?"

"You _could_ ," Tim said.

Jason smirked. "Probably."

He clenched his ass around Tim, making him moan again, and Jason let out a breathy sigh as Tim's cock brushed his prostate.

"Ah, if we're not careful, baby boy, I might get hard again."

"So what? I'm not opposed to sucking you off."

Jason groaned, squeezing his cock. "You always know just what to say."

Tim fucked back up against him, continuing to trace his hands up and down his thighs. "Yeah? You wanna fuck my throat?"

Jason gasped, and his cock stirred in his hand. "Oh god, babe. _Yeah_."

He sank back down just as Tim snapped his hips up, and he felt Tim's cock pulse inside him.

" _Jay_ ," he keened as he came. " _Ohh_."

He settled his hands on Jason's hips, forcing him to stop moving, and he laid there in silence with his eyes closed for several moments before he regained himself.

"God you're so good, Jay."

Jason rose up, pulling completely off his cock, and Tim groaned as he felt some of his come drip out of Jason and onto his stomach.

" _Fuck_ that's so hot. Come up here, let me suck your cock." He patted his chest, and Jason scooted forward until he was straddling his upper chest. Tim's hands on his ass urged him forward until his half-hard cock was closed in Tim's warm mouth as he held onto the headboard for balance.

Tim sucked hard, rubbing his tongue insistently at the underside of the head, and Jason felt his cock harden further. Tim took one hand off of Jason's ass to wrap around what he couldn't fit in his mouth, and started bobbing his head, his cheeks hollowed.

" _Yeah_ , Tim," Jason sighed, pushing his hips forward into the wet heat.

Tim pulled back. "Go ahead, fuck my mouth," he said, before directing his cock back into his mouth.

Jason complied, fucking into him shallowly until Tim took his hand off his cock and urged him deeper with the hands on his ass.

He felt the entrance to Tim's throat give, and a deep groan spilled out of him. "Fuck, Tim."

Tim swallowed around him, and Jason keened, pulling back to let him breathe, and then pushing back in deeper.

Tim's eyes fell shut and he moaned around him as he fucked his throat, and Jason almost lost it right then. His breath shuddered, and his hand clenched tightly in Tim's hair as he looked down at the obscene bulge in his throat and Tim's blissful expression.

One of the hands on his ass slipped down between his cheeks and a finger pressed in deep. Just as the finger pressed against his prostate, Tim took him all the way down, nose pressing against his stomach, and Jason couldn't hold back any longer. He came hard down his throat with a loud cry, grinding forward hard against his face until Tim tapped for air.

He pulled back, and Tim coughed once, flopping his head back against the pillow and sliding his finger out, smearing his come across Jason's ass.

"Fuck babe," Jason said, leaning down to kiss him. "You are really something else."

Tim pulled him down for another kiss, and Jason shimmied his lower body back down so he was straddling Tim's hips and didn't have to bend in half to kiss him.

"We should go take a shower. You're covered in come," Tim rasped, and his voice was scratchy and absolutely _wrecked_. "Me too, actually," he added, looking down at the small puddle on his chest that had dripped out of Jason's ass.

Jason closed his eyes. "God baby boy, that's so hot," he traced two fingers through the come, smearing it over his skin, and his other hand ran over Tim's throat. "You sound fucking _destroyed_." It came out quiet, reverent.

"I _am_ ," Tim replied with a contented grin. "Well fucked and thoroughly debauched."

Jason smiled and kissed him again, before sitting back with a sigh. "You're right, we should shower." He reached for his phone on the bedside table, pointing it down at Tim. "Tell our lovely viewers goodbye, Timmy."

Tim laughed — a bright, lighthearted sound, even with it being rough around the edges from having his throat fucked — and he waved at the camera with a huge, sunny grin until Jason shut it off.

• ☆ •

"Over four _thousand_ views, Tim. I've been _telling_ you you're pornstar material."

Tim snorted. "You blur out my face, they don't even know what I look like. They're there for _you_."

"Not if the comments are anything to go by." He pulled up the video on his phone and clicked on the comments. "'Holy shit I want the top to raw me into next week'," he quoted. "'Oh my god, the TOP. I wish we could see his face, he's so fucking hot,' 'He eats ass, tops like THAT, _and_ sucks dick like a pro? Literally the perfect man,' 'The bottom sounds like he's getting the fuck of his life, where can I get someone to fuck me like that?' need I go on?"

Tim was blushing, and he looked furtively around the café. "No, please don't. Maybe don't pull up porn in public either."

Jason grinned. "Maybe the other ones didn't blow up like _this_ , but there are still plenty of compliments for you on the others. Like, _all_ of them."

Tim's blush deepened. "Don't remind me how much porn there is of me out there. If anybody ever finds out that's me I'll _die_."

"Aw, they won't. I mute the audio on your name and everything, nobody's gonna find out."

• ☆ •

A few days later, when Tim went into work, he felt there was an odd feeling in the air. Like everybody was looking at him a bit funny.

It took until lunchtime for him to figure out why.

He had just left a ridiculously long shareholder's meeting, and pulled out his phone as he was walking back to his office, when he saw he had twenty two missed calls. Shit. Clearly _something_ was wrong, but it can't have been _too_ wrong or somebody would've contacted him a different way, especially if it was something vigilante related…

His phone lit up with a call from Jason just as he got into the lift with two other people.

"Jay?" he picked up.

He swore the other people in the lift turned to look at him.

"Oh thank fuck, I've been calling you for an hour."

"What's wrong?"

"We've got a serious problem. Please don't yell at me, it wasn't my fault. I guess someone got curious about me after we got papped together a few days ago and...my iCloud got hacked. Our most recent video — the _unedited_ version — got leaked."

"... _What?!_ " It came out in a hiss, and he quickly glanced up to see what floor they were approaching and jammed the button for it.

"How—" he choked out. The lift doors opened, and he practically fled, making his way briskly to the nearest restroom.

He looked across the stalls and thankfully the bathroom was empty, so he locked the door.

Oh my god, everybody who had been looking at him all day, they all _knew_. They'd all _seen it_.

"Fuck," he said. " _Fuck_. What am I supposed to do?"

He took the phone away from his ear, and quickly googled his name. 

"Oh my god there are so many articles already."

He switched to Twitter, and was dismayed to find his name already trending. He clicked.

> **Look Alive Sunshine @emoslut666**
> 
> Bruh, am I the only one shook???? Yes by the sex tape but also the fact that **Tim Drake-Wayne** apparently has a fucking boyfriend? Am I the only one who didn't know he was gay??! Is that common knowledge? I've never seen shit about his sexuality

> **High priestess of 🍆 @rubbrducky**
> 
> 😳😳🥵 if someone ate me out with the same gusto as **Tim Drake-Wayne** eating ass, you better believe I would never be letting him go. Like hot DAMN. Men, take notes

> **🅱️lease @motherfuckerunlimited**
> 
> Not to derail from the sex tape of the fucking ACTING CEO OF WAYNE ENTERPRISES OH MY GOD LIKE I WOULD EXPECT BRUCIE, BUT HIM??? or anything, but how in the HELL did **Tim Drake-Wayne** get so many fucking scars???? Like am I the only one seeing this? Hello?? Does he juggle knives for fun??????????
> 
> And while we're on the topic, why does his boyfriend have scars like he got cut open for an autopsy?? I can't think of an surgery that would require THAT, like that's only done to dead people for a reason.

> **Oreoeoeoeo🚨 @bumblebeesus**
> 
> Hdjdkcnckfkfjk ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT DICK AS IN *DICK GRAYSON* GETTING PEGGED AT 04:16???????
> 
> Guess **Tim Drake-Wayne** ain't the only freak in the sheets in the family

> **Queer As In Fuck You @GthmMade93**
> 
> Holy fuck, I didn't even know **Tim Drake-Wayne** was gay, nevermind that he could deepthroat like THAT. My gods, I bow down to that level of skill, I would've fucking suffocated

> **MeMeBigBoy @jubjubmoontruther**
> 
> GUYS. GUYS. I KNOW I'M TELLING ON MYSELF BUT I DON'T EVEN CARE. I'VE SEEN THIS VIDEO BEFORE. 
> 
> https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=1267757955
> 
> THE GUY IN THE VIDEO WITH **TIM DRAKE-WAYNE** IS MY FAVORITE FUCKING AMATEUR PORN STAR, GOTHAMEXHIBITIONISTJAYBIRD. AND HE POSTED IT ON HIS PORNHUB LAST WEEK.

> **STONKS 📈 @imbaby**
> 
> ^^^Holy SHIT guys I looked thru his page, and there's a shitload of videos and they're all definitely with the same partner. Even with the blurred out face, you can totally tell, **Tim Drake-Wayne** looks the same as in the leaked vid. (Which. Btw was anyone gonna tell me he was so fucking ripped, or was I supposed to find that out by seeing his sex tape myself??) 
> 
> So like his boyfriend has been posting porn of them publicly for over a year and nobody fucking knew about it wtfffffff??!!!!?!!

> **Lemme get that pizza BONELESS @888**
> 
> ^😳😳😳😳(where is a nosebleed emoji when you need it??) DO YOURSELVES A FAVOR AND WATCH SOME OF THE OTHER VIDS. THEY ARE **HOTTTTT** AND I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO PASS OUT. SERIOUSLY. THE SEX. I'VE NEVER SEEN TWO PEOPLE ENJOY IT THAT FUCKING MUCH. GOOD GOD. LET IT NEVER BE SAID THAT **TIM DRAKE-WAYNE** DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO FUCK.
> 
> APPARENTLY HE KNOWS HOW TO TAKE IT LIKE A CHAMP TOO. GOOD GOD. THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY. GOOD. GODDDDD.

  
"Jay, shit, Jay you gotta private all the videos on your PornHub _now_. People found it."

"Shit. Shit, okay," Jason said. "On it."

Tim slid down against the door and put his head between his knees. "I think I'm hyperventilating," he got out. Everything suddenly felt very distant.

"Hey, hey, can you try to match your breaths to mine?" Jason demonstrated slow, even breaths, and Tim attempted to mimic them.

"All the videos are on private now baby, they're all down."

"Okay," Tim whispered. "Okay. Okay."

"You okay baby boy?"

"No." It came out in a whisper as well. "What am I supposed to do? Oh _no, Bruce_ is gonna have seen it. _Alfred_ is gonna see it."

"No, no, come on, they wouldn't watch, nobody in the family is gonna watch."

"Dick is. God, we were fucking talking about him, and people picked up on it on Twitter, he's definitely gonna watch it."

"He won't, I'll talk to him. I'll call him, okay?"

"Okay," Tim mumbled, sounding miserable.

"Are you gonna be okay to go back to work?"

"No. But I have to."

"Four and a half more hours, okay? You can fake it for four and a half hours, I know you can."

"Yeah… I know." He looked back at his phone, Twitter still open on the screen. "I'm gonna respond. On Twitter."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Jason asked.

"I'm…no. I don't know. I don't care. It can't get any worse."

"Okay baby. I'm gonna call Dick now, okay?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Bye."

Jason hung up, and Tim stared at the blinking cursor in the text box.

> **Tim Drake-Wayne✅ @TimDrake**
> 
> Do I even have to say what a horrible invasion of privacy this is?

  
He pressed send, and then, on second thought, clicked to reply to his own tweet.

> **Tim Drake-Wayne✅ @TimDrake**
> 
> And we're both bi (not that it was any of your business. At all.) so stop calling us gay

  
He closed Twitter and took a deep breath to compose himself. Right. Four and a half more hours. He could do this.

He got to his feet, and headed to the sink, splashing some cold water on his face. 

Just...pretend as if nobody knows. Just carry on like this morning.

He set his face. Right. He unlocked the door and strode out of the bathroom, heading for the stairwell rather than the lift to go to his office. The fewer interactions with people the better.

Act normal, act normal, act _normal_.

He got to his floor and stopped at his secretary's desk to request lunch, and tried to ignore the way she blushed through the whole interaction. Her eyes briefly darted down to his crotch, and he felt his eye twitch.

"Yes si— uh, Mr. Drake-Wayne. I'll get right on that."

His jaw clenched. Fucking Jason calling him _sir_ , now his fucking secretary was afraid to say it in case he got off on it.

"Thanks," he bit out, and went into his office, closing the door with more force than really necessary.

• ☆ •

Somehow, Tim made it through the day with his sanity mostly intact, and he was now curled up in bed with Jason. 

"It's gonna be okay baby, it'll blow over just like all of Bruce's scandals do."

Tim buried his face deeper against Jason's chest, and Jason tightened his arms around him.

"It's the weekend now, you got a few days to let it settle down."

"Everybody has seen me naked. Everybody who works for me, everybody who partners with the company, probably the fucking baristas at the place I pick up coffee.

" _And_ ," he said, "now I'm openly queer and who _knows_ how that's gonna affect business and company partnerships. That's why I didn't come out in the fucking first place!"

"I know baby."

"Bruce is gonna kill me."

"He's not. There's no way he doesn't know already, and if he was gonna call and yell at you, he would've already done it."

Tim sighed. "I guess."

Jason kissed the top of his head.

"Fuck me until I forget about it all?" Tim asked, rolling away and starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Sure thing baby boy."


End file.
